Hinata's Wish
by GitanaMiaSashenka
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto unconditionally, but just how far is she willing to go to love Naruto when Kyuubi is involved?


_ It was a beautiful moonlit night. The stars were at one with the moon. It had just _

_rained and the dew of raindrops shimmered everywhere, on everything, like a silken veil_

_on a spiderweb._

_Hinata loved moments like this. It was a time where she didn't fear the criticisim of_

_others. A time to be herself without fear and relax._

_Neji, her very handsome and arrogant cousin, always criticized her weaknesses._

_Meanwhile, she admired his discipline and control of their BYAKUGAN and wondered_

_that someday he would make an exceptional king. However, her heart was set on Naruto._

_Naruto was always positive. She loved his loyalty to his clan, yet more so to his faith_

_in honor and strength. To help those that needed someone to believe in themselves._

_She walked out into the forest, to a hidden area known (as far as she knew) only to_

_herself. An area with a waterfall, trees, and flowers ethereal in beauty surrounding the_

_stones with a glistening mist. She undressed and walked into the water enjoying it's_

_cleansing balm and dived into it's quiet caress. She let herself flow with the calm and_

_thought of Naruto. How many times did she fantasize about him. How many times did_

_she think of touching him or to even dare…a kiss. She put out her right hand across the_

_sky and closed her eyes thinking of Naruto calling her name._

_Hinata didn't know anything about love or a man's touch, but her hand gently caressed her breasts as she envisioned Naruto holding her. She could still remember_

_his scent whenever he was near, clean yet sweaty after his workouts with the others._

_Her eyes closed to relish the moment, and then she opened them to find Naruto_

_standing there in the water beside her. He simply looked down at her and called her_

_name._

"_Hinata-chan…"_

"_Na…ru…to…" She whispered softly._

_She took his hand as he pulled her to him and before she would let herself become_

_afraid she kissed him._

_Hinata felt his shock for a split second and then she felt his arms around her, pressing_

_her to his clothed body. His scent was intoxicating and she filled herself with it to over-_

_flowing._

_This was her Naruto, her dear, her love._

_Naruto pulled his lips away and looked into her eyes. He saw a love like no other_

_and felt confused, but before he could say anything, he felt her soft caress across his cheek and watched her close her eyes and sigh. He felt hypnotized by her gentle touch_

_and the soft blush across her face. He saw her as if for the first time and he asked him-_

_self, when did she become such a beauty?. He didn't even realize that his own hand_

_reached out to her until he felt her body crushed against his in an embrace that he him-_

_self was doing._

_Naruto looked down upon her delicate features and his heart cried out for a love he_

_wished he could know and possess. He lowered his eyes to the rest of her and kissed her._

_Gently at first because he wasn't sure of what he was doing. Yet when he felt her arms_

_around his neck he knew he could not hold back._

_Hinata was drunk with desire. This was what she wanted, had dreamt of so many_

_times. His kiss was gentle at first, his tongue caressing hers, sending shivers up and_

_down her spine. She felt breathless and still she could not pull her mouth away._

_She touched his headband, his symbol of the Konaha clan and Naruto stopped. _

_He looked at her intensely and she feared that the moment was lost, but then he touched_

_her hand and kissed it. With both his hands he reached up to his headband, all the_

_while as he untied it he kept his eyes on her and then placed it around her neck._

_Hinata was speechless. By his doing so he showed her the ultimate respect of their_

_clan…and to her._

_She touched the symbol of their clan and looked up at Naruto through tears in her_

_eyes. She knew at that moment that she would always be his no matter what destiny chose. This moment was theirs and she would not be denied!_

_She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed, only this time it was a kiss they_

_both felt from deep within. A kiss they both wanted and needed._

_Hinata gently pulled and tugged at Naruto's clothes while he watched her with desire._

_He remembered her challenge with Neji at the Chuunin tournament and he thought_

_about how delicate and fragile she seemed, but then, just when he thought she might give_

_up, she suddenly changed and he remembered how much he admired her then. She was_

_like a rare flower blooming in the desert, all alone and raw. Yet, like her fight, she would_

_suddenly gain thorns and strike when it was necessary._

_Naruto looked at her now with his clothes off, his desire obvious to her eyes and_

_reached out to her in an loving embrace, but she pulled back instead. She looked up at_

_him and felt pride and fear altogether. He was so beautiful to look upon and yet she_

_knew how ferocious he could be in battle._

_She felt his hand on her cheek ever so softly. He took her hand and rubbed it against_

_his lips. Her heart burst to overflowing that he would not touch her otherwise unless she_

_made it so. He looked into her eyes and saw the stars mirrored in them. The sparkle_

_shined in them more than any stars he had ever seen. His heart felt a skip, how could_

_anyone love him knowing he was a JINCHUURIKI. He remembered how everyone_

_treated him with caution and fear as a child, always making him feel like he might be the_

_enemy. Hinata looked at him without fear. Her eyes showed him trust and it filled him_

_with so much emotion, it was hard to look at her without tears in his own eyes._

_He cupped her face with both his hands and took her lips into his own. His kiss was_

_deep, as though his own life depended on it. His tongue caressed and touched, he even_

_suckled a little as though it were the most precious gift given to him. He felt her timidness and it awoke something in him. The demon KYUUBI, the nine tail fox laughed_

_inside his head._

"_So…is this the puny emotion you humans call love?" It laughed loudly ._

_Naruto clung to Hinata as though he were receiving his last breath of life! She felt the_

_change in him. She wanted to hold him forever and make things right. She felt in her_

_heart the struggle he fought to keep his humanity. His fingers dug into her skin hurting_

_her, but she felt she had to let him know that she was there for him and always would be._

_Instead of pulling away she clung to him closer. She pulled him to her with both arms_

_and cried out his name before she kissed him again fully on the lips._

"_Naruto…"_

_He was lost in her eyes, her kiss, her fragrance, her…love._

"_Is this desire? Let us see what this female human has to offer!" KYUUBI growled,_

_and before Naruto could stop himself he felt the demon take over his body. Naruto_

_fought to not hurt Hinata, but the need was too strong and it made him wonder for a_

_split second if it was the demon or himself that needed._

_Hinata felt afraid, but she saw how Naruto was struggling with himself and her fear left her. This was Naruto and she knew that even if he hurt her, he was showing himself_

_to her. Whether it was Naruto the young man or KYUUBI the demon, it was still her_

_Naruto! _

_Naruto growled out loudly, "NOOOO!" then he kissed her and tasted blood._

_He looked down at her and saw the blood on her lips and tried to stop himself except_

_that when he looked in her eyes, even though there were tears, he also saw her under-_

_standing and courage. She was willing to face his demon, to embrace it. Part of him_

_hoped that her love cold keep the beast at bay._

_Hinata did not know who carried her from the water, whether it was Naruto or KYUUBI. The only thing that mattered was that she was finally going to be his._

"_Hinata-chan, you don't have to do this!" Naruto struggled to say._

_Her answer was to touch his cheek. Her face was flushed, her cheeks enflamed and_

_the sparkle in her eyes unmistakable. He lowered her into a small alcove and gently_

_placed her on a bed of leaves. He stood up and looked at her intensely. He never had_

_anyone, Hinata thought to herself. Even with KYUUBI present, he was still Naruto…_

_her Naruto. _

_He kneeled down next to her as she tried to sit up and placed her hand to the side_

_of his neck._

"_I love you Naruto." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and kissed him._

_He fought with himself. He never realized how much she moved him. He tried to_

_be himself but he felt KYUUBI growing curious and heard it's thoughts._

"_What would it be like to have this young woman? How much is she willing to_

_give?"_

_As much as Naruto tried to be aware he knew that no matter what, he was going_

_to make her his. He pulled her legs apart and kneeled between them. His hand _

_touched her breast and lowered down to her navel. He kissed her right breast and_

_heard her gasp as the nipple hardened. He looked down at her as she fell backwards_

_while he held her tiny waist and traced hot kisses further down until he reached her_

_innocent loveliness. Out of curiosity, he pulled her nether lips apart gently and kissed_

_her most intimate self. Hinata cried out at the touch. No one had ever touched her_

_there. His kiss made her feel as if she had died and gone to heaven! The blush on her_

_cheeks made Naruto realize that she liked what he was doing, and so, he began to lick_

_at her. At first, it was slow until he realized how excited she became. He stuck his_

_tongue inside her and felt her clench her muscles. The motion made him hard. He_

_grabbed her legs and put them above his shoulders._

_He wanted all of her! He rubbed his face into her, wetting his face and filling him-_

_self with her scent. She whimpered in delight and grabbed his head with both her hands,_

_pushing it down on herself harder. _

"_Mine…my Naruto!" Hinata gasped and Naruto stopped, feeling overwhelmed with_

_emotion to hear someone, Hinata-chan claim him as her own._

_KYUUBI laughed again in his head. "Do you really think this girl will love you for_

_who you are? Let me show you and see if her love is true!" With that, the demon burst_

_out of Naruto and with his fangs growing, even though Naruto fought to control it, he_

_lowered his face on her again and began lapping up her juices from her excitement._

_Hinata felt his roughness, but instead of pulling away, she wrapped her legs around_

_his neck and pushed forward. If he was going to make her his then she would please_

_him however he chose!_

_Without warning, she felt his fangs bite down on her and she screamed! The feeling_

_was both pain and pleasure, like nothing she had ever known. As he bit down on her she_

_felt lost in an abyss and felt herself thrust further up into his mouth as she came! She felt_

_him suckle at her blood and her intimate jewel._

_Hinata felt the pain of a thousand deaths, but the pleasure was even more!_

_With the blood still dripping from her privates, Naruto readied himself, lowering her_

_body and was surprised that she spread her legs for him. He placed himself at her virgin_

_entrance lowering his head to kiss her, and as he did so, he thrust himself inside her force_

_fully. Hinata grabbed at him, pulling him closer while she felt Naruto and KYUUBI's_

_first painful thrust which was also bliss._

_KYUUBI laughed out loud in a perverse way for Hinata to hear, enjoying what was_

_happening and suddeny turned her on her stomach and rammed himself to her backside_

_grabbing Hinata's hair and growled as he did so._

_Hinata cried out in pain, but then she felt Naruto's hand on her breast and then lower_

_itself, rubbing hard against her throbbing jewel, playing with her with every thrust, and_

_the pain became pleasure._

_She cried out, "Naruto, don't stop!"_

_He pushed hard against her until he felt her release. Then he pulled out of her and_

_turned her to face him and watched her as he drove into her woman's mound. There was_

_no more virginity as he felt her insides hug him as though they would never let go and it_

_made him more excited. He drove into her deeply and fiercely and grabbed her face with_

_both hands, kissing her. He thought of how her blood tasted and how much love she felt_

_for him._

_Love was like a drop spilled from god's cup that only god could drink of. It was_

_precious and savoured. It was one of a kind that few could be blessed with and many took for granted._

_The blood on Hinata's lips enchanted him, here was someone who accepted him with_

_unconditional love. As the thought ran through him, he felt KYUUBI's presence weaken _

_and looked into her eyes, pledging in his heart his undying love as he kissed her at the exact moment that he felt his seed spill into her._

_Hinata pulled him closer and kissed him passionately feeling him fill her and she knew_

_that KYUBBI was no longer there, only her Naruto._

_Hinata sighed in delight and opened her eyes to see the stars in the sky. She passed_

_her still wet hand above her face, across the sky. She wished with all her heart that _

_Naruto had really been there._

_But there was always HOPE!_


End file.
